1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The importance of flat panel displays has recently increased with the growth of multimedia technologies. Various flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been put to practical use.
Among the flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display has better visibility and lower power consumption than a cathode ray tube. On the other hand, the OLED display has a fast response time equal to or less than about 1 ms, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle. Thus, the OLED display having a self-emitting structure has been considered as a next generation display.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art OLED display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a buffer layer 110 is positioned on a substrate 100, an active layer 115a and a capacitor lower electrode 115b are positioned on the buffer layer 110, and a gate insulating layer 120 for insulating the active layer 115a and the capacitor lower electrode 115b is positioned on the active layer 115a and the capacitor lower electrode 115b. A gate electrode 130a and a capacitor upper electrode 130b are positioned on the gate insulating layer 120, and an interlayer insulating layer 135 for insulating the gate electrode 130a and the capacitor upper electrode 130b is positioned on the gate electrode 130a and the capacitor upper electrode 130b. A source electrode 145a and a drain electrode 145b connected to the active layer 115a through contact holes 140a and 140b are positioned on the interlayer insulating layer 135, thereby constituting a thin film transistor (TFT).
A passivation layer 150 and a first electrode 160, which is connected to the drain electrode 145b through a via hole 155, are positioned on the TFT. A bank layer 165 including an opening 170 exposing the first electrode 160 is positioned on the substrate 100, and an organic layer 175 is positioned on the first electrode 160. A spacer 180 is positioned around the organic layer 175, and a second electrode 185 is positioned on the substrate 100. In this way, the OLED display having the above-described configuration is formed.
The related art OLED display may be manufactured using a total of nine masks for forming the active layer 115a, the capacitor lower electrode 115b, the gate electrode 130a, the contact holes 140a and 140b, the source electrode 145a, the drain electrode 145b, the via hole 155, the first electrode 160, the opening 170, and the spacer 180.
However, because the related art OLED display is manufactured using the nine masks through a large number of processes, the manufacturing cost is high and the productivity is low.